Historias del Salvaje Oeste
by JustASecret
Summary: UA ambientado en el salvaje oeste americano. Nami es arrestada mientras que la banda de pistoleros Wild Punch (liderada por Roronoa Zoro) se hace con el control del lugar. ¿Podrá el pueblo volver a la normalidad? ¿Que pasará con la joven rebelde?
1. Capitulo 1 - Encerrada

Historias del salvaje oeste.

Mirando hacia el suelo de aquella maldita jaula, que parecía estar hecha para animales en vez de para personas, la joven Nami muerta de rabia, volvía a recordar el momento en la que la trajeron a aquel infernal lugar, del cual solo podían escapar las ratas. Una mujer fornida y de aspecto peligroso con media cara llena de rasguños y cicatrices le miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, con desconfianza hacia aquella escultural y joven muchacha que no le quedaba más remedio que ser su _compañera de habitación _ por un tiempo.

Los carros de madera chirriaban al paso al que eran arrastrados por los cansados caballos camino a la cárcel del estado. El sendero de lágrimas pasaba ante sus decaídos y ojerosos rostros, hacia un lugar si cabe más oscuro que aquel que contemplaban. Junto con la joven pelirroja, un grupo reducido de chicas arrestadas miraban hacia el basto paisaje que las rodeaba y las llevaba a aquel agujero lleno de bandidos y demás gente indeseable. Siendo malamente juzgadas por un maldito bastardo que ahora había tomado el poder en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivían. Dos hombres, uno muy mayor y otro bastante más grande que parecía un culturista de la época, eran los responsables de llevar el carro por aquella larga y solitaria travesía. Con el sonido del viento atravesando las barras de madera del carro, a esa melodía incesante le acompañaba la de las tristes harmónicas en un fallido intento de llevar el viaje más llevadero, como si la música que emitían por aquellos aparatos de metal pudieran ayudarles a sanar su sufrimiento. Los dos hombres encargados de manejar aquel carro se burlaban sin remordimientos de las pobres mujeres que habían sufrido aquel arresto, en muchos casos innecesario o absurdo. Aquellos gestos de desprecio le provocaban a la joven rebelde unas ganas de estamparles una botella de licor en la cabeza y dejarles inconscientes y a la suerte de los buitres de aquel inmenso valle que atravesaban muertas de frío.

Nami se sentaba al borde del poco suelo que tenia, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspirando profundamente, veía su futuro cercano bastante negro. Suficientes problemas tenía en su casa, siendo la responsable de cuidar de su hermana pequeña y su madre, y ahora esto, pasar 1 mes en la cárcel estatal por desacato a la autoridad. Bueno, lo que ahora se entendía por _autoridad_.

Dicha autoridad que se había adueñado del pueblo de Silver City era una pequeña mafia de bandidos bastante conocida por las tierras de Louisiana, que llevaba ya un tiempo haciendo fechorías por los territorios de alrededor. Silver city era una ciudad próspera, una de las pocas por las que pasaría una buena línea de ferrocarril, facilitando así el transporte y la exportación de buena agricultura y poder subir su nivel de vida considerablemente. El sitio era tranquilo, el típico lugar donde pasarían los forasteros para pasar un buen rato antes de continuar su travesia hacia el pacífico. Pero la mala fortuna quiso que la conocida banda de Wild Punch, cuyo líder era un famoso pistolero y ladrón Roronoa Zoro, le echara el ojo al tranquilo pueblo de la zona oeste de las Américas y establecieran allí sus propias normas y castigos por capricho divino.

Siendo joven e inexperta, pero a la par que valiente y muy atrevida para algunos, en alguna ocasión que otra Nami había plantado cara a la banda de Roronoa en más de una ocasión. Estando en la comisaria, los desgraciados lacayos del pistolero le echaban unas miradas dignas de un violador al ver a la mujer pasar azotando sus caderas de lado a lado hacia el despacho principal. Miraditas y soeces palabras eran ignoradas por la pelirroja que les escupía al pasar por el salón, a la risa de los hombres. Posando de forma violenta el tacón sobre la mesa en la cara del _Sheriff_ actual, la joven discutía de forma acalorada con aquel necio en busca de justicia para ella y su familia.

A su padre le habían embargado el negocio y le tocaba a Nami ir a reclamarle a la justicia. Algo imposible por el momento, claro.

Roronoa era un joven y vanidoso pistolero que desde los 15 añitos se había dedicado a estafar y a burlar a la autoridad hasta límites insospechados. Era famoso y buscado en varias ciudades cercanas y muchos se peleaban por acompañarle. El hombre de pelo verde vestía una camisa con corbata, un chaleco de piel y un abrigo largo de color ceniza, lo que le hacía parecer más siniestro de lo que ya era por si mismo. A su marcado rostro le acompañaba su fiel sombrero tejano, desde el cual asomaban sus oscuros ojos color tierra mojada que le hacían parecer un diablo. Enfundado en unas botas vaqueras y con la placa colgando del bolsillo, nadie que no fuera del pueblo podría tacharlo de ladrón conocido, sino de Sheriff duro de roer.

Durante su última discusión, Roronoa había optado por quedarse en una posición segura e incluso intimidar a la joven con insinuaciones descaradas que le hacían enfurecer demasiado. Aquella pelirroja no era como las otras jóvenes, a pesar de ser un tipo peligroso era un joven bastante atractivo que rodeado de esbirros de mala muerte, podría considerarse un _tío atractivo_. Pero eso pasaba a un segundo plano para ella. No era tan tonta de encandilarse de un maldito ladrón y estafador como le pasaba a muchas inocentes jóvenes del lugar. Y Nami pensaba inocentes, porque ya eran bastantes años los que había tenido que soportar que Roronoa hiciera con el pueblo lo que se le encaprichara.

Los guardias paseaban por los pasillos de la cárcel, jugando y balanceando el manojo de llaves de todas las celdas mientras miraban de forma burlona a las mujeres al otro lado de las gruesas barras. Por muchos era sabido que aquel tugurio donde debían pasar condena, pocas salían igual que entraban. Muchas de las féminas que se quedaban allí acababan tomando la justicia por su mano.

Lo único que comían al día las que habitaban aquellos receptáculos eran pequeñas gambas fritas sin guarnición. Dios santo, como odiaba Nami la comida tan _suculenta_.

Así eran las leyes en el salvaje oeste. Injustas. Te toca pagar cuando menos te lo esperas, y esta vez la Diosa fortuna le había salvado demasiadas veces de ser arrestada por intentar hacerse la valiente. De entre los muchos escombros que se colaban por los barrotes de la ventana que daba al exterior, los pequeños palos que podían atravesar la cárcel era el único divertimento para la pelirroja, que se pasaba día sí y día también moldeándolos en sus delicadas manos a los ojos extrañados de su compañera de habitación. No eran más que una forma de intentar disuadir sus ansias de venganza y olvidar los malos pensamientos.

_**Dios Santo, he vuelto xD Pensé que no lo haría, pero ha pasado! madre miaaaa cuanto tiempo sin inspiración divina me caguen todo… Resulta que hace un tiempecillo vi una imagen/y video que me gustaron mucho mucho y estaba buscándome un hueco entre los p******** trabajos de la "uni" para poder empezar siquiera a escribir. Pues bien, YA ESTA, QUE ALEGRIA XD**_

_**Y este será el PRIMER CAP del fic… Ah si, y prometo actualizar pronto (porque no serán muchos caps)**_


	2. Capitulo 2 - De vuelta al pueblo

Capítulo 2 – De vuelta al pueblo.

El mes de condena transcurrió más lento de lo previsto, seguramente porque aquella era la primera vez que la arrestaban, pensó la joven una vez puesta en libertad. Inhaló intensamente un buen soplo de aire fresco y se dispuso a volver a casa.

.

.

.

Bellmère y su hija menor se sentaban en la pequeña mesa de la cocina con cierto aire de intranquilidad, sabiendo que su hija adulta estaría al caer en su hogar. La hermana pequeña miraba con tristeza el bol que le había servido su madre, como si algo le dijera que su hermana mayor no fuera a volver. La madre de aquellas dos huérfanas la miraba de forma intensamente triste.

.

.

.

Si te situabas justo en el medio del camino principal que atravesaba Silver City, entre la lejanía y la arena que se levantaba en el desierto debido al movimiento de las nubes, podías visualizar una estilizada y misteriosa pero muy sensual figura aproximarse al sendero de aquel lugar. Nami regresaba más decidida que nunca a hacer justicia.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, los abrazos y los besos no cesaban sobre la hermana mayor. Las preocupaciones que tanto carcomían a la familia se esfumaron de un plumazo al ver a Nami aparecer por la puerta, sana y salva, y, por lo que su madre podía notar, más madura. Estar en la cárcel por un breve periodo de tiempo podía asalvajar hasta el alma más tranquila y racional. El único cambio que habia sufrido quizá el cuerpo de la joven muchacha fue el añadido de varios tatuajes caseros y la mirada que ahora desprendía. Ya no era aquella joven que simplemente recibía una regañina o era insultada por mas de uno. Ahora su mirada era mas intensa y violenta que antes, mas decidida.

**Hija por fin has vuelto a casa** – su madre le abrazaba con ternura, Nami sonreía para si misma mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Su hermana pequeña se pegaba a su cadera y le rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos.

**Nami pensábamos que ya no volverías** – su hermana pequeña se habia emocionado mucho por su regreso. La pelirroja sonreía cariñosamente.

**Pensé que no me iban a sacar de allí cuando se lió bien gorda hace una semana** – Nami susurraba pensativa, mientras se le oscurecía la mirada – **no sé si me explico** – se levantaba de la silla agitando los brazos - **¡Eso se convirtió en una masacre! Me tuvieron que sacar de allí antes de lo previsto, pero hicieron mal…**

**Hermanita** – volvía a abrazar a Nami con intensidad.

**Ya está bien de llorar** – la hermana mayor acariciaba la cabecita de su hermana – **estoy cansada de que este pueblo se rija por la ley de la jungla, alguien tiene que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.**

A Bellmère no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Nami se levantó y, buscando sus cosas, salió de su casa decidida a cambiar las cosas. Apenas pudo levantar el brazo y la voz para hacer entrar en razón a su hija mayor, que ahora más que una delicada muchacha de 22 años parecía una asesina que llevaba toda una década matando gente.

.

.

.

La joven se había ataviado con un vestido negro escandalosamente adornado con cadenas y demás accesorios brillantes, a juego con un corsé y un viejo revolver calibre 15 que le había tomado prestado a su padre, el cual llevaba graciosamente atado al muslo derecho. Aquel revolver llevaba en el armario de su difunto padre varios años, pero pedía a gritos un baño de sangre.

¿Dónde era el mejor lugar para empezar a poner las cosas en orden? En la vieja taberna del pueblo. Que lugar sino. Aquel lúgubre lugar lleno de ratas, cucarachas y demás gente, que desde el golpe al poder de Wild Punch, había envejecido 30 años por lo menos. Su clientela era cada vez más indeseable, ruín y maleducada. A pesar de eso, detrás de la barra siempre te podías encontrar a un joven y vivaz mesero de cabellos dorados que nunca daba la espalda a cualquier forastero, pistolero o ladrón que le quisiera pedir hasta un miserable vaso de agua. Cuando Nami empujó la chirriante puerta de madera que daba al recinto, una inesperada y incomoda ola de silencio se hizo sobre el lugar. Aquello era aterradoramente tenebroso tal y como estaba. Solo un pequeño haz de luz iluminaba la barra y al señor pianista que no había dejado de tocar su melodía. Las únicas voces que aun se podían escuchar bailar en el aire eran las de Roronoa y sus secuaces más leales en el pueblo.

La joven pelirroja se había percatado de la presencia de aquel trío de indeseables, mientras que los otros personajes parecían no haberla visto. Roronoa sabía de sobra que tarde o temprano la bruja pelirroja saldría del tugurio e iría a hacerle una visita. La esbelta mujer pasó por entre las mesas directas a la barra, quería que el alcohol recorriera sus venas antes de meterse en alguna historia rara.

**Macizorra** – reía un anciano con voz ronca y gastada, al que la vida le había castigado bastante.

**Como te comía** – Comentaba al otro lado de la mesa otro melenudo.

**La diablesa rebelde ha vuelto ¿Quieres castigarme a mi?** – se burlaba otro castigado individuo levantándose de su asiento y haciéndole muecas grotescas.

**Gatita ven aquí, que necesitas ser domada** – otro caballero gritaba desde el fondo.

Nami contenía su ira y avanzaba hacia la barra, hasta sentarse en un taburete bien desgastado. Con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla y la mirada de un tigre furioso, el mesero de cabellos de oro se acercaba a ella, aclarando su garganta y colocándose bien el chaleco.

**Pensé que no te volvería a ver por aquí** – confesó el mesero con alegría contenida. Nami alzó la cabeza.

**Hola Sanji** – sonrió brevemente – **ya sabes que servirme, si eres tan amable.**

**Marchando** – el mesero se dio media vuelta, y, para cuando se fue a dirigir a su compañera, dos matones del sheriff se habían puesto a su lado con claras intenciones de molestar.

La joven miraba al mesero, ignorando por completo a los dos gorilas analfabetos que, siguiendo las ordenes del sheriff, iban a molestarla. Aquellos dos seres, sacados de algún lugar de mala muerte o seguramente de alguna mal oliente cárcel de estado, eran los dos individuos más _respetados_ de Silver City. Dos salvajes a los que Roronoa había entrenado para que fueran sus leales lacayos, y para que nos vamos a engañar, para no mancharse las manos en muchas ocasiones.

Los dos lacayos de Roronoa no tuvieron vergüenza ninguna, intentando molestar a la mujer, le insultaban y se pavoneaban delante de ella, incitando una pelea, de la que luego se arrepentirían, pero aun no lo sabían. Sin un solo ápice de aparente ira en el rostro de la joven mujer, abrió los ojos y se dispuso al lado de uno de ellos tranquilamente.

**Ves? Ni en mi primer día me puedo tomar una copa como Dios manda** – Nami hablaba para sí misma.

**Que me va a hacer una enclen**-

No pudo terminar la frase. Un afilado y finísimo cuchillo el cual parecía un bisturí asomaba por una de las mangas del vestido de Nami, amenazando la traquea de aquel _hombre – armario_. Aquello le había sorprendido de mala manera y a su acompañante no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

**Mas te vale bajar ese cuchillo, fierecilla** – dijo el otro sirviente de Roronoa mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola. Nami se giró y le apuntó con el mismo cuchillo.

**O que, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme en un lugar público?** – la pelirroja escupía las palabras como si fueran puro veneno, lo que hizo enfurecer al lacayo, que ahora apoyaba la punta del revolver contra su frente.

Pero Roronoa, que miraba la escena desde el otro lado de la sala, le negó con la cabeza lenta, pero aterradoramente, dándole a entender que si mataba a un civil en un lugar público, aquello supondría un alzamiento no deseado por parte de algunos. Aquel tipo duro bajó el arma con rencor, no sin antes golpear a la muchacha agresivamente en la cara, lo que le hizo golpearse de espaldas contra la barra, cayendo al suelo delante de la gente, que miraba con miedo.

Sanji corrió a ayudar a la joven, que yacía en el suelo sentada escupiendo sangre, debido a su labio roto. Un delicado guante de encaje limpiaba aquella sangre mientras otro de los lacayos reía enfurecido, pensando que había ganado la batalla. Antes de que el mesero de cabellos dorados pudiera siquiera agarrar del brazo a la joven indefensa, la pelirroja se alzó tan rápida como un animal salvaje y le clavó profundamente un puñal en el zapato, provocando que el hombre que tenía delante aullara de dolor y recibiera una poderosa patada en las costillas que le haría tumbarse, como bien había conseguido con ella unos instantes atrás.

Aquello hizo estremecer a la gente que habitaba la taberna. El pianista dejó su melodía hueca resonar en el ambiente, mientras los murmullos de asombro y miedo se apoderaban del lugar. Un no muy asombrado Roronoa se quedaba inmóvil sobre su asiento, esperando que fuera su otro sirviente el que acabara con aquella absurda pelea. Un muy confundido Sanji observaba a la joven atónito ante su violenta y espeluznante reacción. El otro _hombre –armario_ que quedaba a su espalda no reaccionaba tampoco. Aquello fue un instante preciso para que Nami se volteara a golpearle con el puño directo en el pecho, provocando una interrupción respiratoria severa, que hizo que aquel hombre se arrodillara durante unos segundos, segundos que aprovechó para atizarle con una palanca de metal en la cabeza, y partírsela en dos mientras caía desplomado sobre el suelo, torciéndose la columna.

Eso era una escena que no se veía todos los días. Luego de un pequeño silencio, las personas que antes habían toreado a la joven muchacha, ahora le miraban con terror, un terror poco común en los ojos de los veteranos del lugar.

**Vamos, estoy esperando por más** – el rostro de la joven dibujó una sonrisa macabra que hizo enfurecer al Sheriff.

Otro de sus matones bajó de la planta de arriba, dispuesto a partir cráneos y a Nami se le encendió la mirada. Aquel armatoste de hombre se dispuso delante de la joven pelirroja intentando intimidarla solo con su volumen corporal. Ella, sin dejar de perder el contacto visual, escupió al suelo.

**Jim** – dijo ella sin pestañear y lanzando un penique al aire – **toca algo alegre, hoy vengo con ganas de fiesta.**

El pobre señor que tocaba la pianola agarró el penique en el aire y empezó a tocar una melodía caótica, que hizo distraerse al hombre que se enfrentaba a Nami, lo cual le dejó tiempo para atizarle con la misma palanca de antes en la rodilla y echara a correr por el lugar. Antes de lo que canta un gallo, aquella taberna se había convertido en un mini lugar de batalla. Los mayores se habían envalentonado y habían empezado a sacudir a sus acompañantes, debido a la ingesta cantidad de alcohol en vena, que les había animado a ser igual de violentos que aquella muchacha. Asi, sin más razón. Roronoa miraba asombrado aquel cuadro que en menos de 4 minutos se había convertido en un gallinero. Todos peleaban a su alrededor, pero eso no impidió que se le escapara la joven Nami se su vista. Entre los muchos hombres que se encontraban en aquella batalla campal, aquel día en la taberna también se encontraba el viejo Sheriff del lugar, el antiguo hombre que se había hecho cargo del pueblo, pero, que era tan cobarde y tan desconfiado que solo se limitaba a mirar, con miedo a hacer nada. El pobre hombre era atacado por varios borrachuzos que intentaban rebanarle el cuello con un machete o que intentaban estamparle más de un mueble sobre la cabeza.

En un asalto de confianza, Nami se subió a la barra, con la palanca en mano, y empezó a atizar a diestro y siniestro, caminando hacia la pared donde se hallaba el pianista y se sentó en el mueble, dando patadas a la madera que hacía resonar la música. Fueron pocos los que intentaron atizar a la bella mujer, mientras el músico esquivaba como podía los violentos ataques de ella y observaba a los asistentes volar por los aires con más de un diente partido y varios moratones en el cuerpo. En medio de toda la muchedumbre enloquecida por la música, la bebida y la violencia, un bien paciente Roronoa caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Recogió una botella de licor de una de las mesas que quedaba pegada a la barra y subió agarrándose a la pared, descuidando los individuos que iban y venían por los aires. Sin ser descubierto y tratando de no perder la paciencia con aquel asqueroso espectáculo, a sangre fría reventó la botella llena sobre la cabeza de la mujer, haciendo que la misma cayera redonda del mueble, acabando violentamente sobre el suelo, cosa que hizo parar al músico y que este saliera corriendo detrás de la barra. Aquella acción hizo que la gente se calmara un poco a su alrededor y miraran al Sheriff con miedo. Aquello hizo que Law, el antiguo Sheriff que miraba siempre desde la sombra, se estremeciera. El y el mesero se miraban cómplices de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Roronoa, ajustando su viejo sombrero vaquero, alzó su oscura y penetrante mirada ante la atenta mirada de la muchedumbre, que ahora se había calmado debido al ruido del cuerpo caer sobre el suelo inconsciente. Pasados dos minutos de silencio, el sheriff alzó su cabeza sonriente, pero irradiando una maldad que muchos ya conocían.

**Como ya habéis visto, esta zorra no ha aprendido la lección** – miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, que con la caída se le había desgarrado el vestido y se le veían todas las piernas al aire, con las medias y guantes rotos. Roronoa reía complacido mientras Sanji y Law le echaban una mirada asesina.

**No le llames eso, imb- **

**Perdona** – Roronoa alzó la mano en un chasquido y uno de sus secuaces que se encontraba al lado del viejo Sheriff no dudó en partirle la cara, de forma que Law salió disparado hacía el suelo de la barra, golpeándose en el hombro. La risa del Sheriff resonaba en los oídos de los presentes – **no eres quien para decirme que debo hacer en mi pueblo. Además, esta señorita** – se giraba mirando el cuerpo de Nami inconsciente. Roronoa se relamió los labios – **me ha terminado de tocar las narices y se merece un rapapolvo… un buen rapapolvo.**

El Sheriff levantó su sombrero en señal a dos lacayos que deambulaban por allí, que no tardaron nada en acercarse al cuerpo de la muchacha y cargarlo a cuestas a la mirada de los presentes, que murmuraban y otros callaban atemorizados de que al Sheriff se le fuera de nuevo la cabeza, como en alguna que otra ocasión y le diera por masacrar a más civiles de los que se podían memorizar. Rara vez Roronoa contenía así su ira, y siendo más el caso de una joven mujer como era Nami.

En incontables ocasiones había sido el culpable de varias masacres en el pueblo, ya fuera debido a un retraso en los pagos, un mal comentario, un desorden o algún negocio que tuviera que ver con el ferrocarril que pronto pasaría por allí. El era un hombre de acción que controlaba todo Silver City y todos los negocios y chanchullos eran suyos. Si algo salía mal, no dudaba en quitarse el problema de la forma más fácil posible: masacrando gente. A sabiendas de aquellos arrebatos que le habían hecho ganar el apodo de _Diablo_, los aldeanos del lugar ya habían aprendido a base de malas maneras a guardar silencio y a no entrar en peleas, sabiendo que no podrían ganar.

Las pequeñas puertas que llevaban al exterior de la taberna apenas tapaban los rayos de luz que provenían de afuera, en el momento en el que los hombres se llevaban a la joven a cuestas, parecía simular un evento divino, como si el todopoderoso se llevara un alma descarriada que por fin podría descansar en paz. Los pocos rayos que entraban al lugar iluminaban el yaciente rostro de Nami, que fue lo último que pudieron observar antes de abandonar el lugar.

.

.

.

La niña lloraba desconsolada en el regazo de su madre, mientras esta intentaba apaciguar su miedo con caricias. En el salón de su casa, una muy asustada Bellmère se enteraba de la noticia de que Nami había sido "arrestada" o llevada a algún lugar, al amparo del Sheriff. Law y Sanji, los dos únicos barones de todo el pueblo que se rebelaban contra Wild Punch habían decidido tener la buena fe de avisar a la familia de la joven. Tenían que saber sobre los acontecimientos y, al menos dar algo de esperanza. La mujer suspiraba triste y rota por dentro mientras Law y Sanji observaban impotentes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era evidente que el miedo se apoderaba de sus mentes, a pesar de que las ganas de rebelarse recorrieran sus venas y encendieran sus corazones, temían más ahora por la pelirroja que por ellos mismos, o si quiera por la seguridad del pueblo.

Esta vez no sabían que pensar. Roronoa no era de esa clase de personas que actúa así, "secuestrando" gente para negociar con ella, o para vete a saber el qué.

.

.

.

El camino a lo que ellos llamaban _la comisaría_ no era muy corto precisamente. El calor era insoportable. Los tres hombres caminaban pesadamente, haciendo sonar sus botas de hebillas sobre la arena, levantando pequeñas nubes que acababan en sus ojos. Cubierto con su pañuelo rojo sobre el rostro, Roronoa apresuraba a sus lacayos para encerrar a la muchacha lo antes posible. Los hombres que le seguían cargaban el cuerpo de la mujer como si de un saco de avena se tratara. Lo que ellos no sabrían, es que Nami despertaría debido al contínuo movimiento de su apresurado paso, haciendo que la frente de la joven golpeara sobre el hombro de su guardia.

**Qué buena pieza hemos cogido, eh?** – una risa profunda salía de la boca de uno de los hombres que iba tras Roronoa, acercándose al más grande de los acompañantes, que tenía sujeta a Nami, mientras le agarraba el muslo y subía su mano hacia su entrepierna con desesperación.

**Venga joder! no se para que cojones os tengo como ayudantes si ni siquiera sabéis callaros, inútiles**… - escupía de malas maneras el Sheriff. Sus ojos oscuros, tapados por la sombra de su sombrero tejano amenazaban a sus dos esbirros.

**Lo siento jefe** – decía uno de ellos con algo de miedo, acomodando de forma violenta el cuerpo de la joven en su hombro.

_**Wueeee hasta aquí el cap! Ya queda poco para el final, juas juas juas.**_


	3. Capitulo 3 - Se hace justicia o no

Capitulo 3 – Se hace justicia… o no.

Nami se revolvía como un gato con la rabia en aquella mugrosa y pequeña jaula, la cual los lacayos del Sheriff la llamaban "celda". Aquella diminuta parcela que parecía haber sido creada para animales de granja en vez de para humanos llevaba a la pelirroja al borde de la locura a cada minuto que pasaba. Golpeaba paredes, murmuraba contra los guardias del calabozo y echaba miradas de muerte a los demás personajes que habitaban aquella cárcel que parecía improvisada. Genial, todo iba simplemente genial. Le era imposible creer que eso le hubiera pasado a ella, que siempre se las había arreglado para salir de cualquier situación.

Por el momento nada parecía tener salida, todo daba la impresión de acabado, imposible, como si uno tuviera que sentarse a esperar que le deparaba la vida, o que pretendía hacer para ayudarte. La joven mujer después de dar muchas vueltas por toda la celda y ganarse un par de miradas de desprecio, cosa que ya era habitual, se sentó de golpe en un chirriante y mal oliente tablón de madera anclado a la pared para pensar. Necesitaba pensar para salir de allí, como fuera, pagaría cualquier precio. Agitaba sus piernas nerviosas y se agarraba del vestido con furia, mirando al vacío de aquella sala, a través de los barrotes se veían a los lacayos y al mismo Sheriff paseándose por la comisaría y burlándose de cualquier inocente que pasaba por allí. La gente ya no iba a pedir ayuda. Ya no eran aquellos buenos tiempos ni por asomo, ya no. Ya no se podía confiar en la justicia ni aunque le pusieras buena fe, ahora era la ley del más fuerte, anarquía, que cada uno se tomara la justicia por su mano, porque en aquellos tiempos ya no era moda ayudarse unos a otros, sino lo contrario, matarse unos a otros para sobrevivir.

Su cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas sobre aquello. Era un pensamiento aterradoramente triste que no quería volver a vivir, ya no. Ya no quería seguir pensando en lo mismo. Cansaba. Cansaba pasar los días así, con pensamientos negativos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, y menos desde aquella maldita celda. Tuvo el valor de subir su rostro para observar a su alrededor. Algo debía de servirle para salir de allí, eso estaba claro. Cualquier mínima cosa podría darle una pista, una valiosa pista que sería la clave. Pero aquel cuarto medianamente iluminado por el poderoso sol que picaba en todo su esplendor no parecía iluminar a Nami sobre ningún tipo de objeto, cosa alrededor. Nada, poco, casi nada que aprovechar. Aquello estaba asquerosamente vacío. Los lacayos del Sheriff no eran muy dados a acumular cosas, aunque si tesoros, pero ya se sabía de antemano que no los guardaban en un lugar tan tonto y tan obvio como era aquel cuartel. No, algo más debería de poder ayudarla… quizá era algo simple… quizá era algo que estaba a simple vista y ella no se había percatado… espera, ¿Qué es lo único que ves?

Nami se levantó, con una mueca en la cara muy evidente, para aquellos que fueran incrédulos ante sus ojos, y se acercó a los barrotes de la forma más seductora que sabía. Le echó una buena mirada al Sheriff, que la miraba, sentado, con sus piernas apoyadas en la mesa tranquilamente y su sombrero tejano tapando la mitad de su misterioso rostro, y se volteó de manera sensual contra los barrotes, apoyando su espalda y pasando sus delicadas manos a través de ellos. Las movía con una gracia felina que a muchos les costó dejar de observar, mientras ella sonreía para sí misma y se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

**Sheriff** – susurró, sabía que aquello no sería un trabajo fácil – **siento mi mal comportamiento en la taberna…** **¿Deberíamos discutirlo afuera mejor, ¿No crees? Me agobio aquí dentro** – Hizo bastante incapié en la "discusión" que se debían fuera de aquel lugar.

**¿Hm?** – fue lo único que musitó el hombre de pelo verde al ver a aquella rebelde joven mostrar esa actitud de sumisión casi total. Y con intenciones de charlar, cosa que bien poco le apetecía a él.

Giró la cabeza ignorando aparentemente aquellas palabras que intentaban persuadirle y prestó atención a sus chicos. Sus "empleados" estaban en medio de una acalorada discusión sobre no-se-qué tema, que seguro sería más interesante que las palabras de aquella loca. Esto hizo que a Nami se le encendiera más el orgullo y se enfadara el doble de lo que ya estaba, pero debía ser lista, debía controlarse y sacar el mayor partido a la situación.

Ni corta ni perezosa, todavía pegando su esbelto y provocativo cuerpo contra los barrotes de la prisión, empezó a hacer un movimiento muy sugerente. Todavía llevaba su precioso vestido negro con caderas, por lo que las mismas resonaban por toda la habitación, que llamaban la atención de varios hombres que no dejaban de mirarla. Cómo no iban a hacerlo, la joven estaba de muy buen ver. El Sheriff volvió a dirigirle la mirada gracias al sonido de las cadenas que ella agitaba contra los barrotes, como un niño que quiere llamar la atención de sus papis.

**¿Alguien que me afloje las esposas? No quisiera dañar mis delicadas manos…** \- Mirando por encima de su hombro y mordiéndose medio labio, era difícil resistirse a esa imagen, eso lo tenía ella muy claro.

**Que es lo que quieres, sucia embustera** – Roronoa alzó su voz por encima de la del lacayo que le acompañaba ahora. Nami controlaba su ira mordiéndose la lengua y actuando como la víbora de sangre fría que era. Con un leve y insinuante movimiento, el bajo de su medio rajado vestido subía con lenta gracia hacia el principio de sus muslos, dejando ver a medio camino sus espectaculares piernas, que no pasaban inadvertidas.

**Solo negociar. Creo que deberías darme una oportunidad de hablar las cosas entre nosotros… pienso que nuestra relación está demasiado tensa… y es una pena** – su cuerpo desprendía sumisión y rebeldía al mismo tiempo. Era una mezcla de sensaciones muy agradable.

**Ah, así que ahora quieres hablar, ¿No, gatita?** – Roronoa reía con sorna mirando a la mujer. Se mantenía frío ante las evidentes y provocativas insinuaciones de la joven. Pero en el fondo. … Pero en el fondo, algo se movía dentro de él. Aquello también era evidente.

**Las cosas hay que hablarlas, Sheriff** – movía sus cadenas, pidiendo libertad, estampándolas contra los barrotes y creando un estruendo sonido que pinchaba hasta en el cerebro. Roronoa le miraba sin inmutarse, con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho. Dando a entender que ese sonido no le molestaba lo mas mínimo, o eso le quería hacer pensar, pensaba ella. Era un hueso duro de roer.

.

.

.

En el bar, el ambiente se había apaciguado bastante, los pocos embusteros que quedaban fieles al Sheriff habían desaparecido y se respiraba mejor. Casi literalmente. Sanji, el mesero del lugar, agarraba con delicada fuerza el brazo de Law y le colocaba unas vendas una vez sanada la herida. Este se quejaba del escozor de la zona cual niño pequeño. Todo había parecido volver a la normalidad, la gente charlaba tranquilamente tomando su cerveza, whisky, bebidas varias que caminaban sobre la barra mientras una animada canción sonaba en la pianola. Una mujer con el rostro tatuado bebía en la barra sin prisa, unos hombres de aspecto bastante descuidado jugaban su partida habitual de póker en la mesa del fondo, varias doncellas bailaban alrededor de la pianola entreteniendo a los clientes… lo habitual.

Detrás de las reuniones que poblaban aquel oscuro antro, detrás de la barra Law y Sanji se habían cobijado bajo un manto de leve y mal iluminada oscuridad que daba la sensación de proximidad y confianza que necesitaban en aquel momento. El antiguo Sheriff miraba su bien vendado brazo, acariciando la tela que cubría sus músculos. Se notaba que el mesero no era solo una cara bonita con gracia para servir copas. El joven había sido _boyscout_ en su juventud y sabía hacer de todo.

**Gracias joven** – se aventuró a susurrar Law al hombre rubio, que se había apartado un poco para fumarse un cigarro, a la luz del alba. Ya estaba cayendo el sol. Sanji se volteó a la mitad y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

**De nada, supongo. Alguien debía de hacer algo con usted. No podía dejarle así**.

**Si** – Law se levantó con dificultad de la caja de madera que hacía de suplente de una silla. Con aquel destrozo ocurrido horas antes no había lugar donde sentarse en el _backstage_ – **y que menos que agradecérselo al único hombre que ha tenido agallas a hacer algo** – decía pensativo, apuntando sus ojos hacia donde miraba el joven de cabello rubio. Otra bocanada de humo salía de entre sus labios.

**No es nada** – concluyó pensativo.

Luego de otro largo rato de silencio, podría decirse que el avispado antiguo sheriff leyó la mente de su compañero. Miraban hacia el mismo punto, Law giró su cuerpo levemente para dedicarle una triste sonrisa de complicidad.

**Yo también estoy preocupado por la joven Nami** – el rubio se giró a mirarle a los ojos – **más que nada, porque es la única joven,… persona de este pueblo que ha sabido enfrentarse al rufián que nos tiene condenados, aun sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil, mientras el resto solo nos dedicamos a mirar… es despreciable** – una mueca de asco y vergüenza se mostraba en su rostro. Sanji dejaba salir otra columna de humo hacia las nubes.

**Temo que le pase algo a su familia** – cortó de improvisto el mesero – **ya ha habido varias ocasiones en las que se han tomado represalias contra la familia de x persona, por cualquier estupidez… así que no me extrañaría que en este caso no fuera diferente… o incluso peor** – acercó su cigarro de nuevo a su boca para terminarlo.

Law bajó la mirada, convencido de que aquellas palabras podrían cumplirse pronto.

.

.

.

Nami no se daría por vencida, ni por asomo. Estaba al 100% segura de que lo estaba consiguiendo, por mucho que se lo negara la cara de su enemigo. Aquellas eran técnicas difíciles de esquivar para una mente débil.

**Sabes que vas a soltarme tarde o temprano. Tienes que hacerlo. Tu capricho personal no va a dejar que una guapa y joven mujer como yo se pudra entre estas rejas, solo por haber sido un poco traviesa… ¿Hm?** – las faldas de la mujer iban subiendo mas y mas. Ella dobló una de sus piernas noventa grados, de manera que uno de los individuos que le acompañaban en la celda pudiera llegar a visualizar un 5% por ciento de la ropa interior de la muchacha. Aquello fue la evidente provocación final y las ganas de "hablar" que le habían encendido a más de uno allí, entre ellos el lacayo pendiente de la guardia de la muchacha, que había soltado un suspiro de excitación involuntario al ver aquel torneado y bien moldeado cuerpo pedir un buen escarmiento a gritos.

Esta vez el Sheriff no pudo reprimir mirar aquel escultural cuerpo, que le pedía libertad por cada centímetro.

Antes de que si quiera uno de los dos hombres que había fuera de la jaula pudiera reaccionar, otro de los individuos de dentro se levantó de sopetón en busca de la muchacha. El pobre diablo andaba con pies y manos atados y corría hacia ella.

**No dejes que la toque** – Roronoa fue rápido y mandó a su lacayo a abrir la celda, sacar a la mujer y al hombre con los grilletes, y llevárselo a un lugar más apartado a darle un "premio" por su comportamiento. Ella, contenta de que su plan hubiera funcionado al fin, sabía que ahora debía andar con pies de plomo.

La joven caminó hacia el Sheriff, el cual aun seguía sentado en su mesa de despacho, moviendo sus caderas de forma alarmante, que harían derretirse a cualquiera. Aquello le daba un poco de miedo, siendo honesta, pero sabía que debía hacer un sacrificio para cumplir su venganza. El hombre le miraba confiado, brazos aún cruzados, piernas sobre la mesa y su actitud de tipo duro le hacían pensar a primera vista que no se dejaría domar. Valiente, la joven aun atada de manos se sentó a horcajadas sobre el Sheriff y le dedicó la mejor y más sensual de sus sonrisas, seguida de un leve y pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, que hizo que los ojos de Roronoa se clavaran sobre ellos. Aquel "asiento" estaba notablemente caliente y "en guardia" desde hacía ya un buen rato, cosa que hizo que Nami ganara confianza. Roronoa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, subió sus rudas y grandes manos por sus muslos hasta subir a la cadera, descubriéndole del vestido que ya empezaba a molestar. La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y el hombre del pelo verde sacó de entre sus finos labios la llave de los grilletes.

**¿Te lo has pensado mejor ya, Sheriff?** – le susurraba mirándole con los ojos entreabiertos. No quería admitirlo, pero el roce que estaba provocando el bulto en los pantalones de Roronoa contra la ropa interior de la joven, le estaba empezando a gustar, quizá demasiado.

**Vas a tener tus minutitos de charla zorra embustera, enhorabuena** – aquellas eran las pocas palabras amables que podrían salir rara vez de la boca del Sheriff. En aquel momento era consciente de la situación y creía que podría manejarla a su antojo. Lo que no sabía era que Nami ya partía con ventaja con respecto a su enemigo.

La joven era experta a la hora de manipular emocionalmente a una persona de su poco agrado. Ya sabéis como dice el dicho, mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca. Era una frase que le quedaba ni pintada. Plenamente confiada aunque algo confundida debido a la situación de su ropa interior, la mujer dio un paso antes que él. Si le había enseñado las llaves era porque iba a liberarla, efectivamente. Roronoa tenía intenciones de levantarse de su cómoda silla e invitar a la joven a sentarse como era debido… sobre otra superficie. Al bajar las piernas de la mesa, Roronoa se cerró mas sobre sí mismo, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven se inclinara hacia delante, permitiendo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se adelantara hacia delante.

En el momento en el que Roronoa se cerró para bajar las piernas, Nami alzó las suyas, aun sentada, haciendo que su sexo se frotara aun más si cabe contra la evidente erección del Sheriff, haciendo que el mismo suspirara de placer involuntariamente. Victoria. La pelirroja reía por dentro. Esto estaba ganado. De forma brusca e inesperada Roronoa la alzó de las caderas y la sentó como a una niña sobre la mesa dejando caer su cuerpo en frente de él. Agarró su llave de la boca y juntando casi nariz con nariz, una mirada intensa se cruzó en los ojos de ambos cuando él le liberó de los grilletes al fin. Nami se lanzó hambrienta sobre los labios del Sheriff, aun notando como su erección rozaba su ropa. Aquello era incorrectamente excitante. Y ella lo sabía. Se besaron con furia, una furia que ardía en sus corazones pero que se podía notar a través de los poros de sus pieles. Roronoa apretaba con lujuria los muslos de la mujer y ella aprisionaba entre sus dedos el cabello verde del hombre, como si fuera un ancla de la que no debía soltarse nunca. A él le encanta tocarle lascivamente todo mientras pudiera, dando a entender que le había ganado la batalla, y que al menos se llevaría un pequeño premio. Ella no era tonta y se pispó enseguida de que el Sheriff pretendía llegar hasta el final de aquel asunto. Manteniendo la sangre fría y otras partes del cuerpo también, la joven separó su incesante contacto con el Sheriff para, ponerle de pie frente a ella, manos sobre las muñecas de él y volver a devorarle, cosa que parecía encantarle. El tacto corporal era importante, por lo que utilizó el calor que desprendía su cuerpo para arrastrar al Sheriff hasta la pared con enloquecedores movimientos de pelvis. El estaba demasiado pendiente como para imaginar nada, y fue cuando entonces se percató, de que no podía moverse.

Su cara era un poema. Estaba todo despeinado, con medio pantalón ya abierto que dejaba ver su abultada y deseosa erección señalarle, su camisa entreabierta y su boca llena de pintalabios corrido. Si, lo había conseguido. Sutil pero efectivo. El hombre se había quedado esposado a la pared. Nami se limpió la boca y se bajó el vestido mientras reía. Roronoa entrecerraba los ojos, como volviendo a razonar.

**¡Grrr!** – Sonó un golpe seco en el aire. Roronoa había sacudido su brazo esposado contra el aire, en un nulo intento de enganchar a la mujer del cuello. El rostro de la mujer cambió radicalmente. Ahora estaba seria, sus ojos desprendían confianza e ira al mismo tiempo. Una ira poco calmada. Cruzada de brazos delante de él, le miraba a los ojos.

**¿Te gustan tus esposas? Buena calidad ante todo** – decía ella haciendo referencia a las marcas que se le habían quedado en las muñecas. Al mínimo roce, Roronoa notaba el hierro oxidado sobre su bronceada piel. Nami agitaba la pequeña llave entre sus manos, con una sonrisa que daba rabia.

_**Para quien no lo sepa, "pisparse de" es sinónimo de darse cuenta de algo.**_


	4. Capitulo 4 - Las cosas no siempre

Capitulo 4 – Las cosas no siempre salen bien

Zoro se agitaba violentamente intentando soltar su brazo de la pared, pero el hierro oxidado de los grilletes provocaba que cada vez usara menos fuerza, si seguía al mismo ritmo, acabaría provocándose una herida en las muñecas. Nami aún le miraba. Posicionada enfrente de él, no murmuraba ni una sola palabra, estaba como esperando una respuesta.

**¿Te crees que me has ganado?** – El Sheriff había tirado su sombrero tejano al suelo de las veces que se había estado revolviendo.

**Hm…** \- musitó ella pensativa – **Creo que aún no** – ante la atenta mirada del hombre de pelo verde, Nami se volvió sobre sí misma en busca de algo, que ya había visto antes. Rebuscó entre los cajones del Sheriff y sacó lo que parecía una navaja, pero que era más grande. Un puñal del tamaño de una mano hecho de plata que brillaba a horrores con la luz del sol. Aunque su brillo era algo apagado, ya que el objeto había sido usado antes y no relucía del todo.

La joven y el Sheriff cruzaron miradas. Una era desafiante, la otra era de miedo.

**Muchacha, poco podrás hacerme con eso** – murmuró por lo bajo Roronoa. En el fondo sí que le atemorizaba lo que una joven con problemas mentales pudiera hacer con semejante arma en sus manos. Quería parecer seguro.

**Vamos a averiguarlo.**

Aun teniendo un brazo anclado a la pared, Zoro se las apañó para detener momentáneamente a Nami, quien se abalanzó sin pensárselo dos veces sobre el Sheriff con claras intenciones de herir. Ella tenía poca fuerza, pero se revolvía mientras él intentaba cubrirse con el único brazo libre que tenía e intentar conseguir el arma. Los dos revoloteaban alrededor del otro, buscando abatir al oponente con rápidos movimientos. Nami sujetaba el esposado brazo de Zoro con todas sus fuerzas mientras su otro brazo era detenido por la fuerza de él. Forcejearían, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ella conocía sus debilidades.

Alguna vez pudo alcanzar el cuerpo de la joven y asestarle un par de golpazos en la mandíbula con el codo, haciéndole retroceder y escupir sangre. Ardía de rabia y el Sheriff no sabía hasta que punto había encendido la ira de la joven. En un momento de despiste, Nami se movió como una ninja y se situó en frente del hombre, agachada, pisó violentamente las sucias botas del Sheriff haciéndole reaccionar y despistarle. Cosa mala, ya que eso causó que ella alzara su cuerpo y pudiera devolverle el golpe en la mandíbula, para luego acabar con una fuerte puñalada en el hombro izquierdo.

Los ojos del Sheriff se abrieron como platos y sus dientes rechinaban al notar como el dolor iba abriéndose paso en sus carnes. Cada centímetro de puñal lo notaba adentrarse entre sus músculos, rasgando tendones y abrazando la hoja con su sangre. Sus dientes chirriaban y sus manos temblaban. Nami hundió hasta el fondo el puñal, hasta que una temblorosa mano le agarró del cabello, forzándola a soltar el arma y tirándola al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. La joven exclamó de dolor por el momento al caer. Subiendo su rostro mientras un anaranjado mechón de pelo cubría media cara, observaba al Sheriff temblar de dolor ante sus ojos, con medio hombro ensangrentado, y sin poder moverse del sitio. Él solo gemía de dolor e intentaba sacarse el puñal del hombro.

.

.

.

En casa de la muchacha se respiraba un ambiente muy angustioso. Su madre y su hermana se habían enterado hacia pocas horas, por una mujer que pasaba por allí, que su hija mayor había sido encerrada en el calabozo por orden del Sheriff. Su madre temblaba de miedo, nunca sabia en que líos se metía su hija mayor y menos si algún día le llegara a pasar algo, tampoco lo sabría. Ella pensaba que si un día la pillaban no volvería a saber de ella, porque la matarían y abandonarían su cadáver en el desierto, al amparo de los buitres. La hija menor descansaba sobre la mesa, pensativa y distraída con sus propios pensamientos. Afuera había mucho barullo, su madre hablaba con gente y se escuchaban conversaciones y carros ir y venir.

La menor se levantó de la mesa cuando vio entrar a su madre acompañada de dos chicos, uno joven y otro más mayor que le tomaban el brazo y le ofrecían pañuelos de papel para apaciguar su llanto. Ella solo les observaba mientras tomaban asiento y el chico joven se arrimaba a la encimera con intenciones de preparar algo caliente que llevarse a la boca. Se volvió a sentar, imitando a sus mayores, y se limitó a escuchar. El hombre mayor parecía más sosegado aunque con una evidente cara de preocupación bastante visible que en el otro chico. Llevaba un gorro blanco con manchas negras y una gabardina negra con solapas muy grandes, que tapaban los geométricos tatuajes que llevaba dibujados en el antebrazo que sujetaba las manos de su madre. El otro hombre llevaba un traje algo más sofisticado con lo poco que se podía permitir, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros algo desgastados.

_**Madam**_**, tememos que su vida y la de su hija menor corra peligro debido al rebelde comportamiento de su hija Nami** – decía Law con tristeza, Sanji le miraba de reojo, aun con el agua caliente hirviendo en la cacerola **– Nosotros estamos de su parte, pero bien sabe usted que Wild Punch no teme a nadie y harán lo que sea por verla sufrir, saben elegir bien su objetivo **– Apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa tranquilamente – **así que quizá vengan a por usted y la pequeña. Por eso estamos aquí, el joven mesero y yo hemos acudido lo antes posible, antes de que las cosas se pudieran poner peor e intentar sacarlas de aquí. Pocas posibilidades le veo de que puedan seguir residiendo en el pueblo de igual manera que antes.**

Bellemere miraba a Law muy asustada, aun con el pañuelo recubriendo su nariz y labios, miraba a la hija menor entre lágrimas. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era no saber qué pasaría con Nami. La pregunta se hizo evidente a los ojos del antiguo Sheriff. Sanji colocaba delicadamente varias tazas con agua caliente sobre el grueso mantel y se sentaba a un lado de la pequeña, que los observaba en silencio.

**Entiendo que su preocupación por su hija Nami sea lo más importante en este momento, pero ahora sea quizá su vida la que corra más peligro que ninguna otra** – Sanji miraba a la pequeña y Law echaba la mirada al suelo. Bellemere sollozaba desconsolada.

**Para eso queríamos venir a avisarla, para que puedan irse lo antes posible de aquí** – Sanji miraba a la mujer muy decidido, como si fuera un alto rango militar que sabe bien qué estrategia hay que seguir.

**Pero**-

**Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Nami –** interrumpió Law, ajustándose las solapas de la gabardina, dejando ver levemente su revólver.

La pequeña de la casa tomó un sorbo del ardiente té que había preparado el mesero, mientras el silencio inundaba la pequeña habitación. Bellemere había dejado de sollozar hacia minutos y Law guardaba silencio meditativo. Cuando Sanji se disponía a levantarse para retirar las cosas de la mesa, un disparo proveniente de la calle retumbó en sus oídos y les hizo mirar hacia la ventana casi de inmediato.

La pequeña dio un sobresalto en la silla y Sanji le abrazó, cubriéndola para que no observara el espectáculo de la calle y volteó medio cuerpo en dirección a la misma. Law se levantó bruscamente de la silla y retiró la cortina. Una golpeada joven se tambaleaba por la calla en dirección a su casa con un arma de alto calibre en la mano, disparando al aire, intentando asustar a todo el que pasaba por allí. La mujer se abría paso entre los asustados ciudadanos que corrían a esconderse detrás de sus puertas. Tiroteando al aire y escupiendo por las esquinas al grito de guerra. A simple vista parecía algo ebria. Sanji abrió los ojos de asombro al enfocar el rostro de la susodicha culpable. Bellemere se echó las manos a la cara, tapando sus lagrimas y Law solo guardaba silencio, igual de sorprendido que los demás.

Todo el ruido que provenía de la calle tapaban los acelerados pasos del viejo Sheriff que corría a detenerla, antes de que fuera tarde. A Sanji no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio a su amigo salir disparado hacia afuera. Se levantó bruscamente para seguirle.

**Quedaos aquí, puede ser peligroso** – musitó con miedo el joven mesero apresurándose para llegar al porche.

**¡Vamos cabrones, salid de donde os escondáis!** – Unos cuantos tiros más se escucharon en el aire, seguido de varios gritos lejanos.

**¡Nami!** – intervino el viejo Sheriff. Quería acercarse a arrebatarle el arma, pero en el fondo le invadía una sensación de miedo y a la vez cautela. No quería apresurarse a dar un paso en falso – Por favor, tira el arma al suelo ¿¡En que estas pensando?!

**Hoy no será el día, Sheriff** – el tono de voz de la muchacha hacía pensar que no estaba muy "presente" en aquel momento –** tengo una deuda que saldar con la gente de Wild Punch. Todos esperan mi regalo.**

En ese momento, el joven de cabellos rubios la observaba desde la puerta del porche. Estaba un poco asomado, observando la eterna discusión entre Law y ella. Las cosas no parecían ir muy bien. Sanji la miró detenidamente y un escalofrío de sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal, aquella no parecía ser la joven que él conocía, esta vez parecía una asesina sin control. Llevaba el vestido medio rasgado, unas cadenas se arrastraban a sus espaldas, se le veía el corsé interior negro por completo y lo que era peor, llevaba toda la mano y parte del brazo derecho manchado de sangre, cosa que daba una imagen bastante grotesca y amenazante.

**¡Nami, hija!** – Bellemere había salido corriendo hacia afuera, en un nulo intento de hacerla entrar en razón. Sanji la detuvo agarrándola de los brazos y echándola a su espalda, para que estuviera a salvo. La mujer mayor no paraba de sollozar, viendo el horroroso espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Su pequeña se había convertido en una asesina rebelde al margen de la ley.

**¡No hagas locuras, no merece la pena!** – Law intentaba hacer que la muchacha entrara en razón, aun sabiendo que podría salir mal parado. La pequeña Nami era parte de su historia, parte de su vida el día que su padre se marchó para no volver, Law había sido como un hermano mayor. Pero todo eso había caído en el vacío del olvido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Él contuvo la tristeza, que se quedó en su garganta en forma de nudo, enmudecido. Ella solo le miró unos instantes, como buscando dentro de esos profundos ojos grises una razón para parar en seco todo aquel jaleo. El sonido del viento murmuraba entre las casas, paseaba su aroma por cada rincón de aquel paisaje. Todo fue silencio durante unos instantes eternos.

**Torao** – a la joven le salía un hilo de voz que apenas se oía. Ella también estaba conteniendo sentimientos, sentimientos muy fuertes **– ahora ya es tarde. Quiero seguir con esto, sea cual sea mi destino. Nadie se merece vivir este tormento.**

Law apretó sus dientes con intensidad y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. Bajó la mirada, su gorrete blanco como una esponja cubrió su rostro. Una mirada que sonaba blanca, no quería hablar nada más. Todo era un infierno. Sanji y Bellemere se quedaron en silencio, también enmudecidos por las terribles palabras de Nami.

**Hija no salgas** – Una mano pequeña tiró de la falda de Bellemere. También parecía desolada, los ojos de la niña estaban vacios e inertes. El joven mesero abrió los ojos con intensidad al observar la hueca mirada de la pequeña hacia su hermana más mayor.

**¡Tú!** – antes de que la joven pelirroja pudiera entablar palabra alguna, una grave y enfurecida voz sonó de repente desde la lejanía del paseo principal que hizo que los asistentes se voltearan atemorizados. Nami, Law, Bellemere y Sanji dirigieron sus miradas al susodicho culpable de aquel sorprendente berrido. Roronoa caminaba en dirección a ellos, acompañado de 4 escoltas con muy mala pinta. El, con su sombrero tejano impregnado de la sangre de la joven, se abría paso, con su habitual forma de caminar que esta vez parecía más pesada de lo habitual, iba cargada de ira. Nami se giró y clavó sus melosos ojos en aquel personaje. Bellemere tapó a su hija con su propio cuerpo en un acto reflejo al ver aparecer a aquel hombre. Roronoa llevaba su brazo izquierdo vendado, aun con evidentes manchas de sangre que cubrían media tela, por encima se disimulaba con su enorme gabardina de cuero negro ennegrecida de polvo – **valiente arpía engatusadora, has tenido la valentía de engañarme ¡A MI! ¡A ZORO RORONOA! Al dueño de este asqueroso pueblo condenado a la maldita extinción** – iba aflojando su tono de voz a medida que se acercaba. Sus ojos encendidos en fuego no consiguieron atemorizar a la joven - **¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora con toda esta gente, mi dulce Nami? ¿Lo sabes? **– sus ojos se volvieron afilados como cuchillas, su mirada observaba su alrededor – **Toda esta gente va a morir ahora, por tu inútil valentía. Tu, y tu gente, y tu pueblo.**

**¡Por encima de mi cadáver!** – Nami alzó su mano dispuesta a acribillar a tiros al hombre que se posaba en frente de ella.

El tiempo pareció pararse. Todo parecía haberse vuelto en blanco y negro. Parado, sin movimiento. Los testigos de la escena se quedaron petrificados ante el acto que se mostraba en unos pocos segundos, que parecían interminables e imposibles.

El cuerpo de la joven pelirroja se giró bruscamente hacia un lado, haciendo que la misma soltara lentamente el revólver que hasta hacia 1 segundo sostenía en sus manos. Aun sostenido en el aire, otro disparo hueco salió en dirección a Nami para asestarle el último golpe mortal por la espalda a la altura del pecho, haciendo que la delicada joven cayera bruscamente sobre el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Un ensordecedor grito de desesperación salió de la boca de Bellmere al observar el cuerpo inerte de su hija a pocos metros de ella, mientras la sangre se esparcía con la lentitud de una víbora. El viejo Sheriff se giró con la mirada bloqueada, para confirmar lo que había pasado en pocos segundos, sin querer asumirlo. A Sanji le temblaban las manos, que corrían a socorrer el cuerpo de su compañera.

Hubo una exclamación de horror, pero lo que vino a continuación fue un silencio muchísimo peor que cualquier grito de dolor conocido antes. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, a musitar o murmurar cualquier pequeño sonido, con miedo a sufrir el mismo destino.

Roronoa bajó su revólver dejando colgar su brazo, mirando de nuevo el cuerpo de su enemiga, ya abatida. Su última mirada fue desafiante, mirando a los demás asistentes, retando de igual manera que había hecho con ella. Pero ahora todas las miradas se centraban en el cadáver que se hallaba sobre el porche de aquella pequeña casa. Sonrió de medio lado, victorioso.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando los lacayos del Sheriff vieron reaccionar al viejo Sheriff, levantarse y liarse a tiros sobre ellos, intentando alcanzar al desgraciado que le había arrebatado la vida a aquella joven, que lo único que quería era hacer de Silver City un lugar más justo para todos, en vano. Aquel sentimiento podía con él. La ira que antes intentaba reprimir ahora salía por cada uno de sus poros, con claras intenciones y único objetivo de matar a aquel ladrón que se había hecho con sus vidas.

Pero a veces, no siempre las cosas salen bien. El destino no quiso que ni una sola bala de las que habían salido de la recortada del experimentado Law quisiera alcanzar ni un solo palmo a Roronoa, que ahora se cubría por los cuerpos de sus lacayos. La orden había sido clara, concisa y rápida. En el momento en el que Law apretó el gatillo, una lluvia de balas, disparos y gritos inundó el paseo central de Silver City, ensordeciendo el ambiente y haciendo que el resto de personas salieran despavoridas de forma definitiva de allí. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Todo fue demasiado violento para querer recordarlo de nuevo. Law había sido alcanzado, al igual que el joven de cabellos rubios, que había corrido a cubrir a su compañero. Bellemere había metido en casa a la joven hermana, que no reaccionaba ante la situación. Pero la fortuna tampoco la acompañó ese día. Desde ese momento, la pequeña niña quedó huérfana.

Roronoa bajó su sombrero, ajustándolo para que no se volara y dio media vuelta.

**Hasta nunca** – los lacayos le miraron – **vámonos.**

La hermana pequeña de Nami, desolada, no tuvo más remedio que emigrar a otro estado en busca de fortuna después del trágico accidente acontecido meses atrás.

Pasaron los años, y la banda de Wild Punch siguió gobernando el lugar hasta la muerte de Roronoa, que obligó al resto de miembros de la banda abandonar Silver City, dejando atrás un rastro de miseria que tardaría en recuperarse mucho, quizá, el resto de su existencia.


End file.
